El ultimo
by Teseracto
Summary: Nadie quiere vivir en un mundo muerto. Nadie quiere vivir solo. No tiene sentido.


El piloto se levanto. Miro delante suyo, viendo el rostro de aquella Rei gigante parcialmente sumergido en el mar de LCL. Tenia un limpio corte vertical, por lo que una de las mitades resbalaba lentamente sobre la otra. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y con la mirada perdida, lo que le daba un aspecto muy tetrico.

A su lado se encontraba su compañera, tendida en la arena sin moverse. Le invadió un profundo sentimiento que no pudo identificar, al ver a la causante de parte de sus desgracias. No pudiendo contener sus emociones y con un súbito destello de determinación recorriéndole el cuerpo se abalanzo sobre ella, tomándola del cuello. Ahora lo veía claro, quería vengarse de aquella arpía por todas aquellas veces en que lo había humillado, en que se había reído de el, en que lo había agredido. Recordó con rabia todas aquellas ocasiones, aplicando mas fuerza a su agarre. El cuerpo de la piloto se retorcía en un intento vago de liberarse. Sus ojos entreabiertos solo transmitían cansancio, como si no le importara morir allí mismo. Dudo por un momento, ¿no le importaba que estuviera a punto de matarla? Si esa perra no valoraba su vida el no iba a hacerlo por ella.

Lentamente su cuerpo dejo de pelear, quedando una vez mas inmóvil. Solo entonces el joven fue consciente de la transcendencia de lo que acababa de hacer.  
— ¿Asuka? — llamo el, visiblemente preocupado. — ¿¡Asuka!? — no hubo respuesta.

Shinji presiono un dedo en el cuello de la chica buscando sentir el latir de su corazón. Su miedo se acrecentaba a cada segundo que pasaba sin sentir ningún signo de que su compañera aun vivía.  
"¿¡Que he hecho!?, ¿¡¡Que he hecho!!?" Se repetía para si el chico presa del pánico.

Se hizo a un lado y coloco sus mano sobre su pecho, comenzando a aplicar la técnica de reanimación que había aprendido hace tiempo. Entonces había deseado no tener que usarla, mucho menos en circunstancias como estas. Cada poco tiempo llevaba su boca a la de ella para suministrarle el preciado oxigeno que ahora no era capaz de tomar por si misma, para luego continuar masajeando su pecho. Las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos a causa del terrible miedo que le invadía en ese momento. Tras varios minutos, que le parecieron horas, desistió de su intento derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja.  
— Asuka no... — lloro enterrando el rostro en su abdomen. — Asuka no me dejes... — su voz denotaba desesperación.

Se sentía como una mierda, ahora mas que nunca. Por hacerle esto a una compañera, una ¿amiga? Si, una amiga, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido ella había conseguido hacer aflorar en el chico sentimientos muy hermosos. Era su amiga, incluso mas que eso. Y ahora lo había echado todo a perder por un tonto impulso, por la estúpida idea de vengarse. No sabia como pudo ocurrírsele.

Levanto la mirada y vio el sereno rostro de Asuka. No tenia la culpa, ella no la tenia.

— Asuka... por favor no me dejes... ¡Asuka! — grito en vano, rompiendo a llorar otra vez. — Por favor... perdoname... — suplico tratando de limpiar su culpa, en un desesperado intento por remediar el terrible error que había cometido.

— ¡No! — dio un fuerte golpe con el puño en el pecho de la chica. — ¡¡No!! — otro golpe. — ¡¡¡No!!! — y otro. Había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, liberando la angustia que amenazaba con consumirlo desde dentro, pero la joven no reacciono.  
Agarrándola de la ropa comenzó a zarandearla, sin mas motivo que tratar de calmarse, porque sabia que ya nada podía hacer por ella.  
— ¡Asuka!... Asuka por favor... — dijo en un ultimo intento antes de soltar el cuerpo sin vida de la que fue la piloto del EVA-02.

Paso un rato antes de que Shinji reuniera el valor suficiente para abandonar a su compañera muerta y salir de la playa. Unos pasos mas adelante se detuvo, dándose la vuelta para contemplar a Asuka por ultima vez. Algo llamo su atención, junto a la orilla y flotando sobre el LCL se encontraba una fantasmal imagen de Rei, mirándolo fijamente. Trago saliva. Su mirada era penetrante, como queriendo atravesarle el alma. Desapareció repentinamente, dejándolo desconcertado. Viendo a su amiga tirada en la arena y recordando lo que paso hace poco, decidió que debía irse de allí si no quería terminar volviéndose loco.

Tardo poco mas de media hora en llegar a las ruinas de Tokyo-3, o mas bien a lo poco que quedaba de ellas. Durante el camino no había dejado de pensar en Asuka y en como la había asesinado nada mas proponérselo. Si, asesinar era la palabra correcta. Lo que mas le intrigaba era porque ella no se había resistido, porque no había tenido deseos de vivir. El enorme cargo de conciencia que ahora llevaba sobre los hombros le hacia sentirse muy mal. Puede que no tuviera aprecio por su vida, pero el no tenia ningún derecho a arrebatársela de esa manera. Suspiro resignado, aceptando que ya no habia solucion, y trato de distraerse. Miro a su alrededor y lo encontró todo apagado, carente de vida. Nada se movia, ni hacia ningun ruido. Esa mortecina calma lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Podía ver a lo lejos un vehículo militar detenido frente a uno de los accesos al Geofrente. El sabia que NERV fue atacado por fuerzas de la ONU poco antes del Tercer Impacto. Dedujo que este era uno de los que habían transportado a los soldados. Al acercarse noto algo que lo dejo sin aliento. En el suelo, junto a una de las ruedas delanteras, había un charco de color anaranjado. Su mente se cortocircuitó al percatarse de lo que ello significaba. El Tercer Impacto había ocurrido, pero ni el ni Asuka habían desaparecido. Asi habia sido su voluntad, eso habia decidido cuando Rei le dio la oportunidad de elegir.

Esa revelación lo abrumo. Significaba que habían sido dejados atrás, no formarían parte del ser en que la humanidad se había convertido. Asuka y el eran las únicas personas que quedaban en toda la Tierra. Y el la había matado. Ahora estaba solo.

"Solo" Retumbo en su cabeza.

No era capaz de asimilar que el era el único superviviente, ni quería hacerlo. ¿Que sentido tenia? ¿Para que vivir así? Con Asuka muerta su existencia había dejado de tener sentido. Esa idea lo aterraba, el vivir en un mundo muerto, completamente solo, era algo que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. No tenia elección, decidió el piloto.

Se acerco al vehículo pisando el espeso liquido en el camino. Abrió la puerta del conductor y un uniforme vacío cayo a su lado. Sintió escalofríos al examinar el equipo del desaparecido soldado, pero no tardo en encontrar lo que buscaba. Una pistola. Era lo que necesitaba. Quito el seguro y apoyo el cañón a un lado de su cabeza.

"Rei, lamento haberte decepcionado."

Tiro del gatillo haciendo que el arme emitira un potente estruendo. El cuerpo del Tercer Elegido, ya sin vida, se desplomo en el suelo. Momentos después solo quedaba el silencio.

El ultimo de los Lilim había muerto.


End file.
